Fogadd el!
by Luthien Lovemagic
Summary: Harry levelet küld a szüleinek, aminek tartalma nem igazán van James ínyére. Sirius és Lily próbálják meggyőzni viselkedése helytelenségéről, de Potter hajthatatlan. Vajon megbékél-e fia választottjával, vagy az egész karácsony sértődésbe fullad?


**Választott kívánság:** Tegyük fel, hogy James Potter és Lily Potter köszönik szépen, tökéletesen vannak. Harry egyszer hazahozza újdonsült barátnőjét, Luna Lovegoodot, azonban James visszaemlékszik az őrült Xenophilius Lovegoodra, a bolond hollóhátasra. Mit fog Lily Potter szólni férje ellenszenvéhez?

**Megjegyzés:** A történetben egy szó nem esik Voldemortról vagy arról, valaha létezett-e. De ez a körülmény a történet szempontjából nem lényeges, mert teljesen AU környezetben játszódik. Csak gondoltam, nem árt leszögezni, mielőtt még valaki hiányolná a Nagyurat.  
**Megjegyzés 2.:** Luna anyjának nevét, a Pandorát a HP lexoconról ástam elő, tehát valamennyire hiteles forrásból származik, nem hasra ütöttem ( ).  
**Megjegyzés 3.:** Szerepel benne említés szintjén egy általam kitalált lény, a nergling, ami nem egyenlő a narglival.

* * *

**Fogadd el!**  
\- Elza Tonks kívánsága alapján -

Harry izgatottan igyekezett a bagolyház felé. Minél hamarabb el szeretett volna küldeni egy számára oly' fontos levelet. Közben Lunára gondolt, aki a Szükség Szobájában várt rá. Nagy buzgalmában beleütközött a lefelé cammogó Hagridba.

− Bocs, Hagrid – szabadkozott Harry, próbálva megtartani az egyensúlyát, nem túl sok sikerrel.

− Hová ilyen sietősen, Harry? – tartotta meg a félóriás a fiút, hogy el ne essen.

− Csak ezt szeretném elküldeni – mutatta fel a levelet, de már rohant is tovább.

− Óvatosan menj, mert fenn nagyon csúszik – figyelmeztette a vadőr, de a fiatalember csak rohant felfelé.

Hagrid így nem tehetett mást, mint hogy vállat vont, és a fejét ingatva folytatta az utat lefelé.

Hedvig nem igazán örült gazdája érkezésének, mert a legszebb álmából költötte föl, de ahogy meghallotta az izgatott tizenhat éves fiú csacsogását a karácsonyról és Lunáról, meg az együtt töltött vakációról, megenyhült és csak egyszer csípett figyelmeztetőleg a kezébe. A gazdája mindezt észre sem vette, csak rákötötte a lábára a levelet, és pár kedves szóval útjára bocsátotta a madarat. Ha Harry tudta volna, milyen reakciót vált ki a levéllel, talán inkább el sem küldte volna.

* * *

James Potter nagyon megörült fia levelének, olyannyira, hogy még a Prófétát és a meleg kávéját is elfeledte nagy igyekezetében, hogy minél hamarabb be tudja engedni Harry baglyát. Az újság a földön kötött ki, a fekete ital pedig végigborult az asztalon, és a bögre nagyot koppant a konyhapadlón.

− James, már enni sem tudsz rendesen? – feddte meg Lily, aki épp az utolsó tükörtojásokat sütötte a tűzhelyen. – Mi a si… Hedvig! – kiáltott Mrs. Potter is, mikor meglátta az ismerős fehér madarat.

A biztonság kedvéért levette a serpenyőt a tűzről, majd ő is a férje mellé sietett, aki épp a baglyot engedte be.

− Mi ez a nagy izgalom, Ágas? – csatlakozott hozzájuk Sirius, aki félig-meddig még náluk lakott, és éppen a karácsonyi italellátmányt lebegtette be a konyhába.

− Harry levelet küldött.

− Ó, az más. És mit ír? – tudakolta Tapmancs.

− Még csak most bontom ki. Azt mondja… − Már épp elkezdte olvasni hangosan, de aztán megakadt, ahogy haladt előre, az arca úgy kezdett el fehéredni egy-egy árnyalatot.

− Mi az, James? Valami baj van? – kérdezte Lily, kivette férje ernyedt ujjai közül a pergament és elkezdte olvasni.

_**Kedves anya és apa (és Sirius, ha most ott laksz)!**_

− Hát, ez kedves – szúrta közbe az utolsóként említett, aki időnként elköltözött, aztán újra visszaköltözött Potterékhez, attól függően, éppen volt-e barátnője.

− Cssssss! – kommentálta a megjegyzést Lily.

_**Nagyon sok mindenről akartam írni, de azt hiszem, a legfontosabb, hogy összejöttem egy csodálatos lánnyal. A neve Luna Lovegood, a Hollóhátba jár, egy évvel alattam. Nagyon kedves, szellemes és intelligens lány. Kissé álmodozó, ahogy én is, meg furcsa is, de én sem vagyok egyszerű eset. Sokat segít a tanulásban, bár abban nem szorulok sok segítségre, mert Hermione hajt minket Ronnal, de Lunának köszönhetően még bájitaltanból is sikerült javítanom. Nem tudom, miért, de Piton valamiért kedveli Lunát. Biztos az agyára ment valami, de mióta vele járok, békén hagy.**_

Szeretném, ha Luna nálunk tölthetné a karácsonyt, mert az apja éppen nerglinglesen van. Ezek apró, szürke lények, amik csak Szibériában találhatók meg, és csak karácsonykor merészkednek elő, ezért Mr. Lovegood most ott van, és nem tér haza az ünnepekre. Remélem, Luna nálunk lehet. Ha nem, akkor a Roxfortban töltöm vele a karácsonyt.

Remélem, jól vagytok. Hamarosan látjuk egymást.

Harry

UI.: Egy képet is mellékeltem Lunáról.

− Ez csodálatos! – lelkesedett Lily, Sirius helyeslően hümmögött. – Nézd, mennyire helyes kislány! – mutatta volna a képet Jamesnek, de az még mindig az ablak felé fordulva állt, és esze ágában sem volt megfordulni. – Mi bajod?

− Nerglinglesen, mi? Az őrült Lovegood, már csak az ő lánya hiányzik – morogta.

− Nézd meg a képet, Ágas, és másként fogod gondolni – kérte Sirius, de barátja csak legyintett.

− Inkább kihagyom, úgyis hamarosan találkozhatok a kisasszonnyal. – Az utolsó szót gúnyosan nyomta meg.

− James, most tényleg, mi bajod? – próbálkozott megint Lily.

− Ó, semmi, csak nem akarom, hogy a fiam Crazygood gyerekével járjon. Azt akarom, hogy messzire elkerülje.

− Miért vagy ilyen, James? – A nő elszomorodott a férfi utálata láttán.

− Belerángatta a feleségét is az őrületbe, aki végül meg is halt, nem akarom, hogy ez a kislány ugyanezt tegye a fiammal – ítélkezett James.

− Honnan veszed ezt a sületlenséget? Pandora már az iskolában is kísérletezett. Xenophiliust akkor még nem is ismerte. A kísérleteinek egyike közben halt meg, a férje a közelben sem volt, csak a kis Luna.

− Igen, nevetséges vagy, Ágas. Ha láttad volna őket együtt Roxmortsban, most más lenne a véleményed – csúszott ki Sirius száján, aki azonnal a szája elé is kapta a kezét, hisz megígérte Harrynek, hogy nem mondja el, bár végeredményben már mindegy volt, azonban ez Jamesnél csak olaj volt a tűzre.

− Te tudtad és nem szóltál róla? – förmedt rá.

− Igen, de megígértem Harrynek, hogy nem árulom el, amíg ő nem tudatja veletek a nagy hírt. Milyen keresztapa lennék, ha megszegtem volna a szavam? – szabadkozott Tapmancs.

− Mondjuk, ha elmondod, akkor az elején véget vethettünk volna ennek a kapcsolatnak! – tajtékzott Potter.

− Véget vetni? James, a fiad boldogságáról van szó – próbált érvelni Lily.

− Nem érdekel. Felőlem eljöhet, de nem szeretnék találkozni vele. Inkább szólok Mordonnak, hogy elvállalom a szentestét és karácsony napját, úgyis szüksége van még egy emberre – tájékoztatta őket James, majd faképnél hagyta a megdöbbent Siriust és Lilyt.

* * *

December huszonnegyedikén délelőtt a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágányon nyüzsgő tömeg várakozott. Harry és Luna elbúcsúztak a barátaiktól, aztán megpróbáltak a csomagjaikat maguk után vonszolva utat törni maguknak a fiú szüleihez. A fiú rögtön kiszúrta Siriust és csakhamar meglátta az anyját is, de az apját nem látta sehol. Már anyja kurta válaszlevelét is nagyon szokatlannak tartotta, amiben egy szó nem esett arról, apja mit gondol a bejelentéséről, csak az anyja örömködéséről és Sirius bátorításáról esett szó benne. _De hol van az apja? És miért Sirius jött ki elé?_ Baljós gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg a fejében, de Luna apró simítása a haján minden bántó sugallatot kivert a fejéből. Itt volt vele a legcsodálatosabb lény a világon, az anyja és keresztapja boldog mosollyal az arcukon integetnek feléjük. _Mi baj lehetne?_ Ez a kérdés futott még át az agyán, aztán már az anyja ölelésében találta magát, Luna pedig rögtön megtalálta a közös hangot Siriusszal. _Minden kitűnően indul._

− De hol van apa? – Köszönés helyett bukott ki belőle a kérdés, ami váratlanul, de szükségszerűen tört utat magának, és szinte azonnal meg is bánta, mert az anyja arca hirtelen elkomorult, és egy árnyalattal fehérebb lett. – Ugye, nincs baja? Ugye, nem sérült meg? – tudakolta kétségbeesve.

− Nem, semmi ilyesmiről nincs szó – előzte meg a válasszal Lilyt sietve Sirius. – Csak…

− Nem akar találkozni velem – fejezte be a férfi helyett Luna.

A lány oldalra billentett fejjel figyelte a felnőttek arcát, arcán a szokásos álmodozó kifejezés ült. Aki nem ismerte, azt mondta volna, hogy őrültségeket beszél, de Harry tudta, hogy komolyan gondolja.

− De hát miért? – kérdezte zavartan.

− Mert őrültnek tart, Lovegoodékat mindenki őrültnek tartja – bizonygatta Luna. – De engem nem zavar – mosolygott a szőke lány.

− De ez nem jó így. Hogy gondolhat ilyet? – fakadt ki Harry.

− Majd megbékél. Estére otthon lesz – csitította Sirius, de a fiú nem hallgatott rá.

Szótlanul, megbántottan, a köveket rugdosva haladt a parkoló felé, még a világoskék Ford Angliáért sem lelkesedett, amit Sirius pont a hazajövetele végett kért kölcsön Mr. Weasleytől, mert tudta, Harry mennyire odavan a repülő autóért, de most ez sem tudta feldobni a letört fiút. Néma csendbe burkolózva ülte végig az utat és otthon rögtön eltűnt a szobájában, csak Luna tudta előcsalogatni vacsorára.

A szenteste azonban így is katasztrofálisan telt, főleg mert Siriust is behívták az aurorparancsnokságra, ami azt jelentette, hogy nem volt, aki oldja a feszültséget, noha Luna derekasan próbálkozott, de a két Pottert majd megette az aggodalom, az ifjabbikban pedig emellett még a sértettség is munkált, így csakhamar fáradságra hivatkozva nyugovóra tért, a szőke lány pedig elkísérte. Egyedül Mrs. Potter maradt ott a kétségeivel és a haragjával.

* * *

Lily Potter már több órája ült a nappaliban arra várva, hogy Sirius, remélhetőleg Jamesszel együtt, hazaérjen. Már egy órája felhagyott azzal, hogy olvasni próbáljon, mert az idegességtől összemosódtak a szeme előtt a betűk. Harry és Luna már aludt, legalábbis amikor benézett hozzájuk, a fia hátulról ölelte át a lányt, aki összegömbölyödve aludt a karjaiban. Békés szuszogásuk azonban nem nyugtatta meg Lilyt, mert tudta, milyen vihar dúl a nyugalom álarca mögött a fia szívében, ami őt aggodalommal töltötte el. A kedvenc foteljában kuporgott tehát, és várta, hogy a férfiak hazatérjenek.

Éjféltájban aztán nyílt az ajtó. Kisietett, de csalódnia kellett, mert csak a fáradt Sirius érkezett haza.

− Hol van James? – tudakolta rögtön, de Black csak horkantott.

− Nem bírtam rávenni, hogy hazajöjjön. Most már nem Luna a baj, hanem a saját büszkesége.

− A büszkesége?! Majd adok én neki büszkeséget! – fújtatott Lily.

A nappaliba csörtetett, kivett egy adag Hopp-port a kandallópárkányon álló tartóból, majd beleállt és a zöld port a tűzbe dobta.

− James Potter auror irodája – mondta be az úti célt, majd a következő pillanatban eltűnt, egy megrökönyödve tátogó Siriust hagyva maga után.

Egy félóra után tért csak vissza. Legyőzötten, könnyes arccal roskadt le a kanapéra. Tapmancs félig átkarolta, és a hátát simogatva próbálta vigasztalni, de nem ért el nagy sikert. Hosszú idő kellett, mire a nő megnyugodott, így fáradtság ide vagy oda, nem sokat aludtak az éjjel.

James reggelre sem tért haza, így az ajándékosztás is elmaradt. A szépen becsomagolt dobozok a fa alatt árválkodtak arra várva, hogy valaki kibontsa őket. A jelek szerint azonban érdeklődés hiányában elmaradt a karácsony. Harry rá sem tudott nézni az ajándékokra, Luna ugyan megköszönte, de ő sem nyúlt hozzájuk. Olyan volt az egész, mint egy karácsonyi lidércnyomás. De a legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy az egész helyzet okozója nem volt sehol. Lily és Sirius azon töprengtek, hogyan oldhatnák föl a fagyos hangulatot. Végül a férfi rukkolt elő az erdei séta ötletével, amit Harry szó nélkül elfogadott, Luna pedig egy Lilyhez intézett bocsánatkérés követően követte kedvesét és annak keresztapját a szabadba.

Lily kétségbeesetten pakolta el az asztalra készített reggelit, amiből alig fogyasztottak. Aztán leült a nappaliban a kandalló elé, és azon kezdett agyalni, milyen szitkokat vág majd makacs férje fejéhez, ha végre haza méltóztatik jönni. De erre a nap folyamán nem került sor, és az asszony már abban sem reménykedett, hogy férje a szünet alatt hazajön. Szerencsére tévedett.

* * *

James még aznap este hazajött. Lily először észre sem vette, annyira elmerült Harry és Luna figyelésében, akik a friss porhóban épp hóangyalt csináltak nagy buzgalommal. Csak férje torokköszörülésére fordult el az ablaktól.

− Hazajöttél. Soká tartott. – A nő kezeit összefonta a mellkasa előtt, és megrovóan nézett a férjére, zöld szemei csak úgy lángoltak a dühtől.

− Lily, nem tudom, mit mondjak. Én csak… Azt hittem… Azt gondoltam… − Nem tudta hogyan folytathatná, csak segélykérően Lilyre nézett és széttárta a karját.

− Megbántottad a fiadat, James. El sem tudod képzelni mennyire. Luna nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy távol vagy, de Harry teljesen maga alatt van. Ha nincs itt Sirius meg Luna, az egész szünetet a szobájában tölti. Nagyon szeret téged, James, és te nem voltál kíváncsi rá, nem voltál kíváncsi a választottjára. Rögtön elítélted, pedig még csak a képet sem voltál képes megnézni róla. Szégyellhetnéd magad! – fakadt ki Lily.

A felgyülemlett feszültség megállíthatatlanul tört utat magának, és az aggódó anyai szív megkönnyebbült tőle. James lehajtott fejjel állt. Várta a további szitkokat, de azok nem jöttek, csak a felesége nehéz légvételei hallatszottak, ahogy próbálta visszagyűrni a kikívánkozó sírást.

− Sajnálom ezt az egészet. Tudom, hogy önző és bunkó voltam, de féltem, mert ismerem Xenophiliust. És… − De Lily nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja.

− Ismered? Ugyanannyit szekáltátok, mint Perselust! Honnan is ismerhetnéd!

− Ez igaz, Lily, de kérlek, hadd fejezzem be. Gondolkodtam, és rájöttem, hogy Siriusnak és neked igazad volt. Nem lett volna szabad elzárkóznom, csak nem tudom, hogy szerethetném – hallgatott el James.

− Nem nekünk kell szeretnünk őt, elég, ha Harry szereti és boldog mellette, nekünk csak el kell fogadnunk a választását. Ezért kérlek, fogadd el őt, amíg a fiunk boldog mellette. Meg tudod ezt tenni? − kérte Lily.

− Megpróbálom, Lil, megpróbálom – ígérte James.

A nő átkarolta férjét, és immár együtt nézték, ahogy a gyerekek a hóban játszanak.

**Vége**


End file.
